


Flufftober 2020 Collection

by zoryany



Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoryany/pseuds/zoryany
Summary: A collection of Star Wars ficlets based on the Flufftober 2020 prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian & Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: Promptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Flufftober2020





	1. Day 1 - In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the collection for the original post of the prompts!
> 
> I am the sort of person who is always behind on everything, and I bit off more than I could chew for this month, so these will not be written on the days of their prompts, lol. HOWEVER, I am determined to get them all up anyways, so please enjoy some good Star Wars Fluff of various sorts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's father isn't quite so sure about the company he's been keeping these days...

"That holo was practically slander.” Luke chuckled lightly to himself as he stepped out onto the streets one step behind Han, who was absorbed in a heated verbal review of the holofilm they’d just watched. “The way they depicted smugglers was a disgrace. No scoundrel I know would ever think to leave their way of life for some... _royal._ Makin’ that seem like the _respectable_ choice was just ridiculous!”

“There was definitely some pretty far-fetched stuff in the plot,” Luke agreed, suppressing his grin. “But even if its depiction of the Spice Trade was a bit exaggerated, I still thought it was fun.” Han shot him a withering glare, prompting Luke to allow his grin to bloom undisguised. “But, next time we hang out, I’ll let _you_ pick what we do. Deal?”

Han just looked at him for a long moment, narrowing his eyes before sighing and shaking his head. “I donno what it is about you, kid, but if you were anyone else, I’d’ve cut my losses and run long time ago. Some reason, I just can’t say no. So ya got yourself a deal. But I don’t wanna hear anything from you when you find out what’s in store.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Luke replied lightly, offering a softer, more genuine smile to his companion. “Comm me when you’re available next, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright.” Han paused a minute, a shade of concern passing over his face. “Sure you don’t want me to walk you home? The lower levels here ain’t exactly the kindest place on the planet.”

Luke’s eyes drifted just over Han’s shoulders to an alley off to the side. His expression sobered a touch, but he did his best to maintain a light demeanour when flickering his gaze back to Han. “I can take care of myself, don’t worry. My home would be... very much out of your way. Too much of an inconvenience for you. But, as always, I look forward to our little get togethers. I’ll see you next time you’re on the planet.” Offering one last genuine smile, Luke brushed his hand against Han’s shoulder before turning to walk away. “Take care, Captain Solo. Until next time.”

Han mumbled a farewell in return and took off in the opposite direction. 

Luke waited until he could sense Han was well away from the area he was in before sighing and stepping towards the alleyway that had caught his attention earlier. “You can come out now, Father.”

Remaining shrouded in the shadows, the distinctive figure of Darth Vader stepped forwards, visible to Luke alone, who slipped between the buildings to join his father out of sight of any passersby. 

“He’s just a _friend,_ you know.” Luke raised his eyebrow up at his father, who folded his arms across his chest. “You don’t need to lurk around every time I spend time with someone.”

His father simply stared down at him for several seconds, conveying a blend of displeasure and doubt. “I do not trust the smuggler,” he rumbled softly, “and neither should you. He may not know of your identity now, but should he find out - ”

“Yeah, yeah, he’ll sell me out, take advantage of me, use me for his own gains,” Luke cut in, rolling his eyes. “I’ve heard the speech a million times before. But you heard him. He’s not interested in royals, and he knows me for _me._ And, like I said, he’s _just a friend._ I don’t think it’s a crime to want to be around someone who just... wants to be around _you.”_ He’d spent so much of his life surrounded by sycophants who did nothing but praise him endlessly, serve his whims, treat him as _above them,_ even when he insisted he wasn’t. “Han is... he’s different, Father. Please. Just... trust me.”

Vader tilted his helmet, probing his son with the Force and considering the Prince’s words. Perhaps Luke would luck out and score a victory... 

“Very well.” _Success!_ “But be warned, should this... _Solo..._ do anything to harm you? I will personally see to his punishment, and that is a promise.”

A wry smile tugged at Luke’s lips, and he shook his head slightly. “I suppose that’s all I can ask for. Thank you, Father.”


	2. Day 2 - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Lando end up stranded in a thunderstorm, which proves more harrowing than Luke expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an older piece of writing of mine, so I cheated a bit here, but I definitely still love this one. LukeLando is underrated in all forms if you ask me.

The patter of rainfall on the temple’s roof was steady and unrelenting, the drops splashing on the hard ground beyond the temple’s crumbling walls. Seated on the floor and leaning against a reasonably intact pillar, Luke found himself entranced by the nearly hypnotic stream of water. The combination of the sight and sounds lulled him into a serene, nearly meditative state, setting his thoughts off on an idle wander.

Water had been a precious resource on Tatooine, a currency in and of itself. People fought and injured and killed for water, just to be able to survive, and to waste water was a sin beyond any other. When he’d left, he’d been amazed at just how much of it existed on other worlds. There were large pools of it, people had ready access, and it fell from the sky. It was incredible. But if that wasn’t enough, he was even more incredulous to discover that the water on some worlds was harmful, that a simple touch of it could sizzle your skin or melt through your clothes. Acid rain, Leia had called it, the first time they’d encountered it. Something to do with the atmosphere on certain planets, the rain containing other substances that made it more acidic, ranging from mildly irritating to instantly deadly.

It was, of course, just their luck that Arstant’n, the planet this temple was on, had acid rain of a particularly volatile nature.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here a little while,” Lando had drawled when the downpour began. In addition to its particularly nasty acid rain, Arstant’n was famous for its lengthy storms. They’d been hoping to get out of there before the rain started, and they would have, but Luke had been so enraptured by the stash of texts they’d found here that he’d delayed them just a bit too long and they were trapped inside the decrepit temple. At least the structure of the roof was still sound, even if the rest of it decidedly wasn’t.

So Luke and Lando were going to be stuck here for a while, all thanks to him

Lando didn’t seem to mind all that much, though. He’d kept a much more level head than Luke had, taking it upon himself to contact Han to update the rest of the New Republic about their situation. Luke and Leia were in the midst of another fight, a particularly explosive one revolving around their father, so much of their contact these days went through Lando and Han.

In truth, he was thankful it was Lando who’d come with him on this mission. His company felt easy, their conversation natural, and he truly did see Luke for Luke. Maybe first meeting after you’ve both lost everything does that.

The beginnings of a smile tugged at Luke’s lips as Lando sidled up next to him and leaned against the same wide pillar as him, his own dark eyes fixing on the torrential onslaught before them. “S’coming down pretty hard out there. Wonder if we’ll get a storm…”

Luke hummed softly in response, secretly hoping the rain would let up soon and it wouldn’t progress any further than it already had. He enjoyed Lando’s company, sure, but he had no interest in sitting here through a storm. There was too much to do back on Coruscant, and he’d already been away for too long, already explored too many temples. High Command had conceded that his research into the Jedi was indeed important, but they still needed him around. Whether that was because he was actually necessary for rebuilding or they just wanted his face to be seen for the sake of morale, he didn’t know. Either way, he’d been hoping to get back sooner rather than later, both for the sake of their fledgling government and to try and talk to Leia again.

The answer to Lando’s speculation about a storm came in the form of a flash of lightning forking across the exposed sky, a crackle of electricity rippling through the air before the temple vibrated with the crack of thunder that followed. At the sight of that flash, Luke nearly leapt out of his skin, eyes blowing wide and shudders wracking his frame. His mind was instantly plagued by the memory of purple-blue sparks dancing across his skin, lighting his nerves on fire, of screaming and pain and desperation, of pleading for a respite that just wouldn’t come, of begging falling on deaf ears. His throat was sore, his voice hoarse; he’d been screaming and hadn’t even realized it.

Another flash burst across the sky, and he found himself flinching again, this time at the warm hand that made its home on his shoulder, and he pulled away, choking out a strangled noise sounding somewhere between a sob and a yelp. He had to escape, he had to hold on and then get out, if only he could survive –

A soft, warm voice cut through the haze that had settled over his brain, the words barely processing but feeling familiar and kind and affectionate. They were in a language his aunt had taught him, a language spoken by the slaves of Tatooine, and the words were ones of comfort, whispered to a loved one experiencing a particular level of distress. They repeated, over and over, calming his mind with each pass, and his violent terror slowly subsided to a residual tremble.

Luke met Lando’s warm, dark eyes, and he could instantly feel his cheeks heat up at the display. He moved to turn away, but the hand on his shoulder tightened, slightly, and pulled him close. Letting out a slow, laboured exhale, Luke relaxed and allowed himself to melt into the embrace. His breaths, still slightly hitched and shuddering, slowed and fell into a much more steady rhythm, and he buried his face in Lando’s chest. “Where did you learn those words?” he mumbled into the other man’s shirt.

The chest he was nestled against vibrated with a gentle chuckle, one steeped in kindness and care and not at all at Luke’s expense. “Back on Cloud City I hired a woman from Tatooine. She was a bit older, a bit matronly, but she worked hard and looked out for the rest of the staff. Found out a few months in that she’d been a slave who managed to earn her freedom – how, she never said, but I was happy to provide her with honest, paying work. She would sometimes speak that language, use those words to provide comfort or express… affection.”

He didn’t know when he’d started crying, if it had been when he first saw the lightning, when he’d nestled up against Lando, or if it had been while the other man spoke, but Luke felt the wet spot on Lando’s shirt and buried his face even further as though he might disappear altogether. “Thank you…” It’s all he could manage to croak out, but the strong, warm arms wrapped around him tightened their grip just a touch, and a renewed sense of relief and comfort flowed through him.

“You’re welcome, Ka’leesh.” The word had no direct translation into Basic, no real equivalent form of address, but it was reserved for the beings who meant the most to the speaker. Family, typically, exceptionally close friends, or even… romantic partners. Luke felt his eyes close as he relaxed into the touch enveloping him, and he didn’t even try to fight the smile spreading across his still-wet face. “The storm will pass, soon enough, but until it does… I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere, Luke. It’s going to be alright.”

“Yeah… yeah, I think so too.”


	3. Day 3 - "But You Said!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was hoping to fly with his father, but the galaxy has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little ficlet is part of my [Royal Imperial Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829887) verse with Luke about 9 ish years old !!

"But you said we could go flying tonight!"

Luke tried to keep the slight _whine_ out of his voice as he protested, gazing up at his father with disappointment and betrayal. He’d studied all the manuals and spent hours in the sims. He’d completed all his studies for the day. He’d even been able to get Artoo cleaned up and maintained. Father had _promised_ he’d be able to fly together when he’d attended to all his responsibilities!

"I am altering the deal,” his father rumbled. “Pray I do not alter it further."

He was openly pouting, now. He couldn’t help it.

“It is unbecoming of one in your position to react in this way, young one,” his father chided, causing Luke to sigh and slump in defeat. “Luke...” His tone was not _softer,_ necessarily; the vocoder did not allow for much of that. There was a sense of... exhaustion, almost, and a twinge of regret, however, in his father’s voice. “I am aware of what I said. And I am aware that I am breaking my word. However, unforeseen circumstances have made it necessary, and I... _apologize._ I will ask you for patience. We will fly together soon, but for this evening, you will have to settle for flying by yourself - or perhaps your sister will agree to join you.”

By now, Luke couldn’t even meet his father’s gaze. “Alright.” The word was mumbled and despondent; it was likely inaudible without enhanced hearing.

Which his father had. “You are still troubled.”

Chewing his lip and shifting on his feet, Luke continued to avoid looking up at the mask that was tilted towards him in concern. “Well, I mean... it’s - it’s nothing.”

“Clearly, it is not.”

“I just - I miss spending time together, is all. It feels like it’s been so long...”

The hangar was silent for a moment. Luke could feel his cheeks heating up. He shouldn’t have pushed so hard, just accepted that his father was busy. Now, he felt embarrassed, ready to slink off and find Leia -

“My son.” His father was kneeling before him, gloved hand gently gripping his chin and tilting it up to meet his gaze. “It is unfortunate that my schedule has kept us from spending the time together we _both_ desire. Believe me, nothing is more important to me than my family. Should the galaxy allow it, we would never be separated. However, things do not work that way, and it is for my family - for their _safety_ \- that I must make difficult decisions such as this.”

Eyes shining, Luke smiled at that, understanding. It would be something he’d have to remember as a prince, as well; certain sacrifices had to be made for the sake of the ones you love. His father was disappointed about it as well, but if they wanted to have the opportunity to fly together again, they could not neglect their greater responsibilities. 

Nodding his understanding, Luke hesitated a moment before throwing his arms around his father. He meant it to be a brief hug, understanding the discomfort it caused the larger man, but he was met with a squeeze in return - still brief, but warm and appreciated nonetheless.


	4. Day 4 - Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets wounded on her first mission after beginning her Jedi training, and Luke patches her up

A _hiss_ escaped Leia’s lips, and Luke instantly pulled his ands away, wincing and apologizing. “I told you it was gonna sting,” he offered, voice soft and light as he moved back to working at her blaster wound.

For a second, she looked like she was about to hit him, but the moment passed and she sighed out a soft chuckle. “Yeah... that you did.” She winced again and bit back another hiss as the disinfectant pad passed over the raw skin once again. “Doesn’t make it hurt any less, though - you just about done with that?”

“In the time I’ve known you, I’ve seen you handle _much_ worse. A little bit of disinfectant sting too much for you?” With a mischievous grin, he gave it one last swipe then placed the pad aside. “There, I’d say it’s clean now.”

This time she _did_ actually hit him. “You’re a terrible person, Luke Skywalker, you did that on purpose.”

“Who, me?” He spoke with false shock and did his best to look the very picture of innocence. “Now why would I do that? It needed cleaning, that’s all. It’ll be worse with an infection.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Classic _little brother_ move.”

“I’m older!”

Neither of them _really_ cared. They were twins. They were the _same age._ But they both enjoyed the banter. It felt natural, the one thing that had since the galaxy had shifted so radically after the fall of the Empire. They had each other, the two halves of their souls coming together the way they’d always meant to be, and both were grateful for it.

They grinned at each other for a moment, enjoying their repartee, but Leia’s face fell as Luke began to bandage her arm. Letting out a sigh, she scowled at the dressings. “Are the bandages too tight? My hand’s been acting up, I think I need to recalibrate it...”

“No,” she sighed again, “no it’s not that, it’s just - well it’s like you said. I’ve handled so much worse before this. But... I guess it’s just... the fact that I got hurt at all. And - and you didn’t.”

Pausing his task, Luke frowned at Leia. “Is that - C’mon, Leia, there’s no way you’re taking sibling rivalry _that_ seriously already.”

She shook her head. “That’s not it either. It’s more that, well, this is my first mission since you started _training_ me. My first mission with a lightsaber. One that was supposed to be easy, and I fumbled. And for whatever reason, that makes this tiny little wound hurt more than it ever should. _That’s_ what this is about. Pride to an extent, I suppose, but also... _fear_ that I may not be cut out for this.”

Luke stared at her for a moment, blinking several times, before he burst out laughing.

“Wow, Skywalker, you’re _really_ great at this whole _comfort_ thing.”

“Sorry, Leia, I didn’t mean to laugh, but are you forgetting what I was like when I first started training with the Force? I was a _disaster._ You’re doing so much better than I was at the same point in my training.”

“Yeah, but you taught yourself - ”

“Even _after_ I got proper training, I still didn’t know what I was doing.” He kept the smile on his face, but a pang went through him anyways at the thought of Bespin. “It’s normal to be frustrated, or to be afraid you aren’t good enough. We all experience it in our journeys and at several points in our lives. It’s when we let that _consume_ us, though, that we start to run into trouble. You’ll get there, Leia. You will. You just can’t let this one experience stop you.”

Her deep brown eyes bore deep into Luke’s, swirling with dark depths that flashed several emotions at the same time, until finally the corner of her mouth quirked up. “Maybe you’ve got some Jedi Wisdom in you after all. Thanks, Luke. I know all of this, I do, it’s just nice to have the reminder.”

The two shared a silent moment of understanding through their bond, one that was warm and comforting and peaceful, and Luke wished it could never end.

It did, though, when Leia’s expression suddenly grew serious and she stared at Luke through narrowed eyes. “Not a _word_ of this to Han, got it?”


	5. Day 5 - Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes Han to his favourite place on Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the [Royal Imperial Skywalkers!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829887) This one is probably more of an interlude in [Loyalty and Royalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141883) though I'm not sure exactly where, but somewhere in there. Skysolo Softness, in any case.

The kid had dragged him up and up and up and _up,_ seemingly forever, the corridors ahead of them twisting and turning and winding throughout buildings and bleeding into streets and then into other buildings. Han had long since lost track of where they’d begun and where they were going, but he trusted Luke. After all, there had been countless opportunities for the Imperial Prince to leave this lowly smuggler to the wolves. Given the _drama_ of every royal he’d ever even fleetingly encountered, this seemed anti-climactic, so even if he didn’t know and trust Luke as he did, he still felt reassured, somewhat.

“Just a little bit farther!” That was another reason Han felt compelled to trust Luke; the kid was chattering away, a pure and genuine joy radiating off of him as he went. There were some scoundrels who were as good a liar as you could get, and Luke was no one of them. Sure, he’d managed to deceive Han and everyone around him for _weeks_ when it came to his true identity, but everyone had always known _something_ wasn’t quite right. That was the thing, though - everyone had a secret, and no one asked questions.

Smart kid.

But not a malevolent one.

So Han carried on after him, and as he did, he felt his heart grow light even as his lungs burned and his muscles ached. None of that mattered. The way Luke bounded forth was infectious, and it reminded him what had drawn the two together in the first place.

Luke skidded to a halt, suddenly, and Han barely caught himself in time so as not to crash into the kid. 

“Close your eyes.”

“Uhh...” Luke’s chipper, insistent tone caught Han off guard. “I donno about this, kid...”

“Just trust me!” 

He was just so _earnest._ Something in those bright blue eyes reminded Han of a lost Loth Cat or an eager Akk Dog; as stoic as he liked to act, there were times when he had to admit that he simply could _not._ “Okay, I trust ya, just don’t make me regret this.”

“Don’t you worry,” Luke chirped, grinning as he covered Han’s eyes and grabbed his wrist with his other hand, “you absolutely won’t.”

They stepped forward a few steps together, Luke guiding Han through a door, up a short set of stairs, through another door... “Okay. I’m gonna take my hand away in a couple of seconds, yeah? Now you can open your eyes as soon as I move my hand, that’s fine, but if you want the full experience... give it a moment. Just _listen._ Feel the atmosphere, let your intuition tell you when to open your eyes... Just. Whatever feels right, y’know?”

The pressure on his face disappeared and an orange glow replaced the obscuring darkness in front of his closed eyelids. Han had been certain his eyes would snap open immediately, but he found himself hesitating. The atmosphere grew thick, and his breath caught in his throat as he felt himself tense in anticipation. Everything around him was _buzzing_ now, and then - 

As his eyes slowly fluttered open, he could sense Luke beaming next to him, but all he saw was the gleaming of the city sprawled out before him. Coruscant had always seemed almost _obscene_ in its resplendence, the sort of world that would swallow you whole with one single misstep. But this... _this_ seemed to radiate the same vibrant energy Luke himself did.

Each building appeared as an individual facet in an enormous jewel, making its own contribution to the sprawling metropolis below. The sun was sinking into the horizon, a select few rays peeking out through the buildings surrounding it, bathing everything in a warm glow.

“This is my favourite place in the city.” Luke’s gaze had shifted from enthusiastically observing Han’s reaction to staring out at the horizon for himself. “Well - I mean I know the whole _planet_ is a city, but in the capital here... this one place seems to just make everything _sparkle.”_

And it did. The ecumenopolis below them glittered incessantly. But Han found his gaze drawn elsewhere. “It is incredible to look at, I’ll admit,” he said now staring down at Luke, “but it’s not the best view around here by a long shot.”

“I - ” His face was beet red, and he was determinedly staring towards the setting sun. “Well, I brought you here to - I mean that’s not - _Han..._ ”

Chuckling, The Smuggler sidled up next to The Prince and draped his arm across his shoulders. “I like it when you get flustered.” Leaning against him, Luke sighed and leaned into Han. “This place is wonderful. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

And, with the glittering lights laid out before them, Han and Luke sat in silence together, enjoying the peace that came with the still air around the two. Neither could say how long they stayed there, but it was pleasant, it was quiet, and it was _for them._


End file.
